The Other 22
by MajorGodComplex
Summary: Katniss and Peeta won the games, but what about the other 22 tributes? They had hopes, dreams, and families also. They needed to live too. A collection of stories and poems centered around the tributes who died in the 74th Hunger Games.
1. Chapter 1: Glimmer

_**The Other 22**_

**Summary: **Katniss and Peeta won The Hunger Games, that much we know, but what about the other 22 tributes? They had hopes, they had families and dreams, and I'm sure they wanted to live just as much as Katniss and Peeta did. So, now I present to you a collection of poems and short stories/oneshots centering around the other 22 tributes that fought and died in the 74th Hunger Games.

**My Goal: **My goal in writing theses stories/poems is to help people sympathize with the other contestants. Of course it's easy to hate people when they're trying to kill you, and we lived through The Hunger Games only seeing things how Katniss sees them, so maybe with these words you can learn to love and remember the people who died and deserve the same memory as our two favorite District 12 Victors.

**A/N: Woah! If the other random stuff above wasn't an A/N, than what was it? Oh well. I have a new story for you guys. I'm making new stories like Disney/Pixar makes new movies! I guess that's a good thing… Hope you enjoy these stories and poems, and I hope they bring you much joy and happiness that you can read over and over again! I do not own The Hunger Games, all that credit goes to Suzanne Collins. This first chapter is a Poem I wrote from Glimmer's point of view. Post Hunger Games.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Glimmers Like Gold<strong>_

All that Glimmers,

Isn't gold.

The blood pooling at my feet,

The burns glowing from the heat,

Those aren't golden.

I'm not golden.

/

I _was_ Glimmer.

The golden girl,

The beauty queen,

The best of the best

I was success.

I was going to win.

/

They say,

They say pride

Comes before the fall.

Well, I didn't fall

But they did.

The Tracker Jackers.

They fell from the tree

Because _she_ knocked them down.

She knocked _me_ down.

/

Now I'm not golden.

I'm no beauty queen.

I'm not the best of anything.

I'm just dead.

Death,

It's a funny little word

Right?

You're no hero in death.

There's no "Victors" in death.

There is nothing golden,

Or glittery Glimmery, or sparkly

About death.

It's just death.

/

Of course,

I don't blame her.

Someone had to win.

What she did was no great sin.

I would have done the same,

I guess we all would in this game.

I'm gone now,

So why hold a grudge?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okey doke. That's it for this chapter! Next chapter will be a short story, so stay tuned for that! **

**Thanks and Review!**

**-Awesomegirl13**


	2. Chapter 2: Foxface

**_The Other 22_**

**A/N: Hey guys! Back again with a new update, this one is a story about Foxface. We never hear much about her, and it never says anything about the family she might have at home. This is from the point of view of her little sister, talking about Foxface's death. Oh, and I still don't own The Hunger Games, although everything I say here about Foxface's past is fictional.**

**A/N from PeetaPercyFANGirl: Wow I edited this story while reading it at the same time this time instead of just reading it first, and I seriously was amazed. Again, this awesome chick has some seriously good ideas and ** **gets into the character's heads perfectly! The ending is very sad, and it touched me. I hope you enjoy it as much as I did. And I am not just saying this because I am her beta ;) I am lucky to be her Beta, because she chose me and now I am lucky enough to help her with these amazing stories.**

The Reaping. Everyone in Panem who survived the terrible war still remembers that word. The connotations that go with it are terrible. For some the word "reaping" means the painful event they had to endure in their district, and watch on TV every year. For some the word represented the fear they felt every year when that day came around. Or for me, the word represents death; one death in particular actually.

You see, the day of the 74th Hunger Games reaping was the last time I ever saw my older sister alive, not including seeing her on the television screen.

My sister has always been my closest family member. We were best friends.I don't remember ever having any parents; I guess they died when I was little. My brother, sister, and I all lived alone on the streets for quite a while before being sent to the children's home.

She was really smart, my sister. When we were hungry she'd find a way to get us food, and when we were cold she'd manage to "find" blankets for us. I never questioned where she got the items and even when I discovered how she would get them I didn't even really care. She kept us alive, and the ends often justify the means.

She used those smarts in the games. Taking a little bit at a time, just enough to keep her alive. It got her killed in the end though, but it wasn't her fault. She was _never_ the villain. The only villain here was the Capitol.

I remember seeing her death happen. I sat in the square for several days just staring at the screen and waiting. I begged, I prayed, and I cried that by some miracle she could come back to us; but it didn't work. When she died I was completely alone. It was funny how cruel the other kids could be. They were sympathetic, of course, when parents and shopkeepers were around, but when the backs were turned they would whisper horrid things, saying that she deserved what she got and that I would be next. I knew then that I could cry, but I would always be alone.

Now the war is over, and the Capitol is no longer in control, but I'm not free. I'm never going to be free because I'm held captive by the nightmares, fears, and memories of my sister. She was my best friend, and more than my friend. It ripped me apart when she left, and now she's just dead.

My brother didn't even get it. He was so little when she went into the games, and he barely knew her at all. He saw me crying and didn't even know why, but he did know that our sister was gone some place. He kept asking questions like, "When is sissy going to come home?" and I didn't even know what to tell him. He was too young to think about things like death, but I guess you're never too young for death in a world where children are sent into it.

Amber, my sister, the girl who wasn't even referred to with a name by other tributes I'll speak to you now:

I miss you, I really do. Things are better now. We're free… we all are. What's it like, embracing death? I hear when you die, you think about the ones you love most. I don't know if you had time to think about anything, but if you did have time… well… I hope you thought of me. I think of you. I think of you every day. You were so smart! I was so proud of you, and I want you to know that I'm all grown up now. I'm not a little girl anymore and I hope you're proud of me wherever you are. I'm not quite sure what will happen to you after you die, but I hope you're in a good place.

I also want to tell you not to be mad at them. Don't hate Katniss, and don't hate Peeta. Don't hate any of the tributes who died, because most of them were in the same situation as you. Those aren't the people you should hate, and if it weren't for Katniss I might have been next.

I guess that's all I have to say. I love you and miss you, and don't worry. I'll see you again someday.

**A/N: Well… That was sad. I always wondered about Foxface. Thanks to my super awesome beta for this chapter PeetaPercyFANGirl. Couldn't have done it without her! Check her out, she's cool.**


	3. Chapter 3: Clove

**_The Other 22_**

**A/N: Here I am again! This time with another poem. This is from the point of view of Clove after she dies, talking to Cato. Hope you like it!**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Let them Die<span>_**

Yes.

I loved you,

So what?

You are ruthless,

And so was I.

Now I'll ask a question.

Why?

/

Why did we kill?

Because we wanted to win.

Don't worry, you can win still

I can't, I guess I've reached the end.

I denied the feeling,

I thought we would die

But you kept on stealing

My heart through our lies.

So once I found out

We both had a chance,

You erased all my doubts

So I knew we had to win.

/

Now I'm dead.

I'll never return

So keep me in your heart.

Remember what we've learned.

You have to kill them,

Kill them all for me.

Kill Katniss and most of all him.

That traitor, Peeta.

/

Please, kill them all for me.

If you win this,

You can still be,

Following our dream.

You never told me you loved me,

I never told you I loved you.

Just because no words were spoken,

Doesn't make it any less true.

Now please let me be,

Your motive for living.

/

Why.

That's why I'm telling you this.

I'm telling you what I never told you before.

So what, I never had my first kiss

I thought if we won,

When I told you, we would have so much more.

Dreams become memories though,

You know,

And I know.

It would never work out,

I was stupid to believe it.

I'm a tough girl,

There was never any doubts.

I guess I always really knew

We would never work out.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yup. So that's about it. So I know the chances of Cato and Clove having a romance that no one knew about, and that they never discussed, would be really rare, but I like the idea of Cato and Clove being more than just an alliance. Anyways, the next chapter will probably also be a poem, because I want to do one about Rue.**


	4. Chapter 4: Rue

**_The Other 22_**

**A/N: Wow! I haven't been on fanfiction for awhile. So sorry guys! Anyways, this next chapter is a letter from Rue to Katniss. This is post Mockingjay, so if you haven't read Mockingjay yet, then don't bother reading this :P Sorry if it's a little rough, I didn't have time to get it edited. I been busy! Oh and yeah, I said in the last chapter I was doing another poem in this chapter, but I'm a liar. So yeah. This isn't a poem. **

* * *

><p>Dear Katniss,<p>

I don't know if I ever say thank you before I died. I never told you this, but I truly was scared when the drew my name. I guess when I saw you training, you were everything _I_ wanted to be, and you were the future _I_ would never get to have, but you took me in anyways and made me your ally. That really meant a lot.

I also wanted to tell you not to worry about me, I'm here in the place you sang to me about.

"Here it's safe, and here it's warm,

Here the daisies guard you from every harm.

Here your dreams are sweet-

And tomorrow brings them true.

Here is the place where I love you."

It's just like you described! Safe, warm, beautiful, and full of the dreams we never got to live out in life. There are others here too. I finally got to meet your sister, Primrose. She told me to tell you now to worry. She's okay, we all are.

Oh! And I met a man named Finnick. He told me you won the games, and were able to start a rebellion. When I heard it I knew it sounded like you. True, I never knew you for long, but we were both fighting for survival. From what I knew about you, you were a survivor. He also told me about the other boy from your district, Peeta, and how you fought along side him, and loved him. Together you won freedom for Panem. I almost wish I was able to see it, but it's just so beautiful here. Finnick always talks about his wife, who he married right before he died. He wishes she was here with him, and knows she will be someday. I guess I'll see you again someday too! I'll hold on to that thought.

Remember when I died? You sang me to sleep with that song, and later I found out from Thresh when he came here that you covered my body in flowers. I've always loved flowers. Thank you for that also, it made my return a little more bearable to my family. I guess in a roundabout way it also saved your life too.

In my interview I said "I'm very hard to catch, and if they can't catch me, they can't kill me. So don't count me out yet." I guess they caught me anyways, but only one person could win in the end, and I wanted it to be you if it couldn't have been me, and I guess I kind of knew from the beginning that it couldn't be me. Remember how I always stood like a bird, ready to fly away? I always wished, when I was working in the orchards, that I _could_ just fly away. I finally got to do that.

To sum this letter up I'll just say thank you for everything. Thank you for being my ally, and friend. Thank you for singing me to sleep and covering me with flowers. Thank you for giving freedom to all the people of Panem, I haven't seen my younger siblings yet, so that means they're living a long life. Again, don't worry about any of us. That district 5 girl, Foxface, is here, and so is the boy that killed me (we've made our peace). I also saw Glimmer, the girl we dropped the Tracker Jacker nest on, along with several other tributes we fought against. You already know Prim is here, and so are Finnick, a man named Boggs, and several other people who said they fought alongside you.

I'll see you again soon. Please miss me.

Your Ally and Friend,

Rue

**A/N: Well. There you go, a Rue chapter. I didn't think a poem would be able to say everything I wanted to say. Hope you liked it! **

**-Awesomegirl13**


	5. Chapter 5: Before the Train

**_The Other 22:_**

**A/N: Woah! Two chapters in one night! This one is another poem! (notice a pattern yet? :P) It's from an unnamed tribute. Probably one who died in the bloodbath. There are so many stories that we don't know, so yeah. I would go into detail explaining the poem, but I'm pretty sure you can figure it out yourself…**

* * *

><p><em><span>Before the Train <span>_

1. Momma says you are gone for good,

But I don't believe it, you always said you would

Be with me forever

You promised you'd never

Stop loving me, your little brother.

At least, that's what I told mother

But she keeps saying you aren't coming back.

Well, I know you're trying, wherever you're at.

You told me you'd never leave me all alone,

But that was before the train took you far from home.

/

2. I'm a year older and I think I understand

Why your not with me today, leading me by the hand.

I know now that you died that day,

You're never coming back

There's not another way.

You don't live here anymore

Fate had better things in store.

I know your gone forever

But you always said you'd never

Have to say goodbye,

But I guess you had to lie

To save me from what you'd known,

That when the train came

You would have a brand new home.

/

3. I remembered you today,

When the women drew my name.

Now I wonder what you'd say if you were here

If you were near.

When they drew the small slip out,

I heard our mother give a shout

Because now she's lost a 2nd child

To the fiercest kind of wild.

She had to bear the harshest burden

Of watching children kill her children

And now were oh so much the same

We both will have fought the same death game.

Now I know I won't return

Watching you helped me learn

That when the train comes today,

It will take me far away.

I know now I'm leaving mother alone

Once the train takes me from home.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okeydoke! I hope you liked that one! Review, and stuff… yeah.. anywho. Love you guys!**

**-Awesomegirl13 **


	6. Chapter 6: CrazyCrazyCrazy

**A/N: Heyheyhey. Guess whatwhatwhat? I'm back. After foreverness... And guess whaaaat? I've seen The Hunger Games, like, five times already. Exciting, right? It's amazing. Did any of you guys go to the midnight premier? Amazingnesssss!**

**Anywho, today I have one from that girl who died at the beginning by lighting a fire... I figure everyone has a story, right?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own...**

* * *

><p><strong> CrazyCrazyCrazy <strong>

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Some people,

When they look back on my memory,

Say that I'm

_crazy._

Completely crazy.

Psycho.

Messed up.

_stupidstupidstupid_

_wrongwrongwrong_

The other tributes,

they

_laughedlaughedlaughed._

I had the last laugh,

Because at least

_I wasn't a murderer. _

Do you think that's strange?

Maybe it is.

I've done a lot of things in my life,

But I've always

always

always

just _loved_

Watching. Things. Burn.

Burn evidence to ashes,

Then burn the ashes.

Did anyone,

Anyone at all

Think I would last a night without

Onelittleonelittleonelittle

FiRe?

That's not insane.

I'll show you insanity.

Insanity, is training your

_onlyson_

or

_onlydaughter_

To fight to the death.

Fight to the death all they're lives.

Insanity is sitting at home,

Sipping a coctail,

Reading a magazine,

While watching children die.

_And Enjoying It._

They say what I did was **irrational.**

**_Irrational: without or deprived of normal mental clarity or sound judgment._**

****See? Do you See? Do you

See?

I'm not irrational.

I'm not deranged.

I knew perfectly what I was doing.

I knew _exactly_

What I was doing.

I'm smarter than you give me credit for.

They all say I was reckless,

They all say I was stupid,

They can't believe I would have been

_idiotic enough_

__To light a fire! A fire, of all things.

Oh, but I wasn't being stupid.

Have you ever thought, that maybe,

Just maybe,

I didn't care if I lived or died?

I just didn't want to be,

Another piece in your

_stupidstupid_

Games.

I didn't want to give you a good show.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well... That's an interesting take on the situation. Anywho, hope you liked it! Review for me, kay? **


End file.
